


Cowboy Take Me Away

by Stardreamt



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician), Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Derek Hale and Shawn Mendes from that one episode of The 100





	Cowboy Take Me Away

Twas a cloudless Sunday when Sheriff broke up with Derek. Derek was heartbroken. His second love had left him. He roamed the streets for thirty days until he finally stumbled upon a strange looking ranch house. Inside, were none other than a band of 75 cowboys. Derek could feel in his heart that this is where he was meant to be. He could feel the stares of each and every cowboy as he entered the house. Their stares were more in reverence than anything.  
Whispers moved across the cowboys like waves.  
“Is that Derek Hale?”  
“He was in the power couple, you know.”  
“Wow, Derek Hale is right here!”  
“Shhh, don’t embarrass yourselves.”  
What had to be the leader of the cowboys stepped forward, grabbing his suspenders.  
“And what kind of business does the Derek Hale have around these parts?” he asked.  
Derek cleared his throat. “I was just wandering when I found you guys. I think- I think I want to join you.”  
The leader took his hat off and ran his fingers through his dark chestnut brown hair. “You think you’re qualified?”  
Derek was at a loss for words. Did he have what it took to be a cowboy?  
“I’m just playin with ya kid,” the leader said, his brown eyes glinting. “The name’s Shawn Mendes From That Episode Of The 100, but you can call me SMFTEOT1. It’s pronounced Shawn.”  
“Nice to meet you SMFTEOT1,” Derek said, grinning. “My name is Derek.”  
“Oh we knows who ya’s are, boy,” one of the older cowboys said.  
A young cowboy, a cowbaby if you will, smiled a toothy grin. “We love ya here, mister! You’re part of the power couple!”  
“Not anymore, kid,” Derek said.  
“Nonsense,” SMFTEOT1 said, “Once a power couple, always a power couple.”  
“Thank you,” Derek said, blushing.  
SMFTEOT1 made his way through the crowd, pulling Derek behind him. They got to what could only be called the Cowboy Lair. There were deer heads and bottles everywhere. Hats hung on every inch of wall that wasn’t occupied by deer heads. Boots were strewn throughout the room.  
“This is the Cowboy Cave, my friend,” he said.  
“Woah,” Derek said in awe.  
“Do you want a hat?”   
Derek nodded eagerly. “Of course.”  
SMFTEOT1 took a hat from the wall. “This will be yours, young man.”  
Derek took the hat.  
“You need to bestow a name upon it,” the old cowboy said.  
Derek knew just the name. “I’ll call it Ballpointison Hat, after my daughters.”  
SMFTEOT1 wiped away tear. “That’s beautiful.”  
Derek felt in his heart that all his breakups happened for a reason. He knew his whole life was leading him to SMFTEOT1. He could feel it in his bones. The other cowboys left them alone.  
“SMFTEOT1,” Derek began, “I know we just met, but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.”  
“I feel the same way, Derek,” he said.  
“I’m glad I found you.”  
And they rode off on a horse into the cowboy sunset to have cowboy adventures.


End file.
